


Uncharted Territory

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant James T. Kirk, T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: Jim is nearly ready to start bedrest in preparation for labor, and he and Spock lounge at home. Jim is apprehensive about what is to come.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Uncharted Territory

Jim waddled around the kitchen of Spock's home on Vulcan. His belly was bumping into everything now, and he couldn't even see what he was hitting. If he dropped something, it was going to stay there until Spock picked it up, no matter what it was. Holding anything while he walked was nearly impossible, as one hand was needed to brace the small of his back while the other hand held onto his belly. He had not realized just how large his baby would grow inside him, even though he'd been warned that Vulcan babies were heavier and that he would show more like he was carrying human twins. In reality, he looked like he was carrying a giant watermelon under his shirt. And not a round watermelon. An oval. The last three months had far surpassed the full round belly stage that a pregnant human female would have ended with. Now he was growing even larger, his stomach unable to grow any higher or wider and so, it pushed straight out, instead. He could barely reach his arms past his belly anymore. He could wrap his arms around the sides and clasp his hands together in front, as he sometimes stood when he was trying to hold up the weight of his belly, but that was about it. 

Jim grasped his belly with both hands and rubbed, trying to cover as much surface area as he could while he sighed. In a recent holovid with Uhura, she'd covered her mouth with her hands in delighted shock. "I can't _believe_ how big you are, Jim! You're all belly. She's dropped so low, too! You're going to pop any day, I just know it!" When Spock had asked him about it later, what "pop" meant, Jim had laughed and explained that it was about how stretched out he was. His belly had ballooned out so far and so tight that there was literally no more room to grow. He was big enough to burst, or pop. And he would, when his water broke. Whenever that happened, which, according to Bones, could still be two more weeks. Could he handle two more weeks of this? Tomorrow, he started full bedrest, and it had him feeling the most miserable of his entire pregnancy. If there was one thing he hated, it was staying still in bed, even if he could literally do nothing else at this point.

From the living room, Spock called his name. Jim turned around slowly and then shook his head when he saw Spock watching him. Through the bond, he'd seen Spock's arousing fascination with looking at Jim from the back, normal as ever if just slouched forward a little at the hips. Then he would turn and _bam._ Giant watermelon belly.

"What _ever_ are you going to do when I'm not like this?" Jim asked.

Spock tilted his head. "Love you all the more for remembering how you carried my child in such a way." 

He entered the kitchen and took Jim's arm, helping him into the living room. Carefully, he lowered Jim onto the sofa to sit. Jim groaned and rubbed his belly, sighing at the minute relief it brought to sit and not have to carry the weight. Then Spock climbed onto the sofa behind Jim and eased him back so that Spock was sitting against the armrest and stretched out with Jim resting between his legs, his heavy body supported against Spock's chest. Jim sighed and relaxed into Spock's strength, resting his head under his mate's chin and feeling those sinewy arms wrap around him from behind. Jim's legs were invisible--he could barely see the tips of his socks. Together, they rubbed circles all over Jim's gigantic belly that pointed to the ceiling. Jim breathed softly, but faster than normal, as his respiration had risen steadily the past two months. Through the bond, Jim knew Spock could feel how incredibly heavy it was to carry this baby inside him at this stage, but he also knew Spock would never understand fully what it was like. He ached everywhere, and the weight dropping between his hips caused his back unending pain. Even with the pregnancy wrap Spock had gotten him to synch tight under the curve of his belly and wrap around his back to help redistribute weight, the pressure stole every ounce of energy he had. Even Spock admitted the other day that Jim's pregnant stomach had swollen larger and more vastly unproportionable than he'd expected. 

Jim pulled his soft, baggy sweater over his gigantic whale of a belly and up to his collarbones. He ran his hands over the hot, incredibly tight skin covering his womb. Spock raised his knees slightly to frame Jim's body, and Jim rested his arms on Spock's thighs while his fingers traced circles on his belly. 

"Wait a second," he said. He pressed his hand, and Spock copied him, feeling. Sensing.

"I can feel her," Jim said. "Watch this. Watch what she does."

Together they watched the near translucent skin of Jim's belly begin to move on its own. The top of his belly became distended with something hard and small poking from the inside. A shape took form and revealed itself as a tiny foot. Jim breathed calmly through the strange sensation of something moving so strongly inside him. Above him, Spock was gasping slowly, utterly transfixed. As his belly rose and fell with his breaths, the skin rolled and rippled. Their baby pressed against the womb, stretching and jabbing and poking. Jim stayed still and his belly continued to roll. Spock hovered his hand just above it, feeling when the skin suddenly stretched up into his palm. When she pushed him around from inside, Jim literally felt his whole body shift. He and Spock watched as his belly wobbled and jumped. The skin over his ribs stretched tight.

"She's swimming in there," Jim said softly. "It's like she's trying to get out."

"Does it hurt you?" 

Jim shook his head. "Not exactly. It feels weird. It's not particularly comfortable, but then again, nothing feels comfortable right now."

Spock began rubbing Jim's gigantic belly, stroking the extended navel, the tight, thin membrane of his skin. He lowered his head and kissed Jim's forehead, tracing his lips across Jim's hair. His hands massaged Jim's belly and stroked up his ribs to his chest, kneading the tender breasts under his sweater. Jim arched his back slightly, moaning, tilting his belly down harder into his legs. He gasped under Spock's hands.

"And now?" Spock whispered.

"Better," Jim sighed. "But nice try. Until she comes out now, this is just part of the picture. If only there was a strong, dashingly handsome and secretly romantic Vulcan in my life who was turned on by this gigantic kid he stuffed in me and who could be at my side to assist me."

Spock tilted Jim's neck to the side and sucked at the skin while he worked at Jim's sore nipples with one hand and the tight expanse of his belly with the other. Jim groaned and fell limp, whispering nonsensical words of worship under his breath.

"I may know of one," Spock murmured. 

A footprint shoved up inside Jim's belly again. The skin stretched around it. Jim felt like her foot was going to actually break through him. He rested his hand on his tight, sore skin. It was so pale and translucent, stretched so far beyond capacity with bloodshot veins snaking across his belly. He hadn't expected it to stretch just that thin. Despite how hot the skin was from the womb directly underneath it, it looked nearly white beside the tanned skin of his hand. His womb rolled again and pressed his skin up. Above him, Spock reached out carefully to feel as a hard ridge suddenly rippled against the skin. Jim let out a little moan.

"The spine?" Spock asked. He sounded like he already knew, but was so mesmerized by this living organism stretching against its membrane cocoon. For five whole minutes, he watched Jim's giant belly roll and ripple from his child inside. 

"I can't believe that's her in there. She's so close to us," Jim said. "Remember when she was so tiny? When we were watching her grow so carefully?"

"Every day," Spock said. "You were so excited to finally see a bump. Remember when you thought you saw it, but in reality it was simply your digestion?"

"Food baby foil." Jim laughed. His gigantic belly tightened under their hands, this time from Jim. He smoothed settling circles along his skin. "Definitely not food anymore."

"I have enjoyed every moment of watching you grow with child, my Jim. The love and devotion you project daily to our daughter--"

"So you do admit you think it's a girl."

"You may never know." Spock nibbled his ear. "You are the most beautiful pregnant being I have ever beheld. It suits you so well, and I would not be...averse...to getting you pregnant again."

"Oh god, Spock!" Jim laughed again and groaned. "Let me push this one out of me first. You're outrageous."

"If you say so."

Jim's skin rolled more, causing his belly button to tilt. Inside him, the baby twisted to Jim's right side. His entire belly changed shape as Jim felt more pressure stretching, stretching beneath his right ribs. Both feet pushed out at his side, kicking and testing the limits of Jim's womb. The entire surface of his belly rippled and moved. He instantly grew nauseous at the shift in gravity he felt inside him, pressing differently on his internal organs. Jim gasped and held his breath while Spock's hand pressed firmly on the side of his belly, urging their daughter to move back to the center and grow calm.

"That..." Jim gasped and pushed his back into Spock's chest, trying to straighten a bit and give his belly more room. "That didn't feel so good."

"Are you all right?" Spock kept one hand on the side of Jim's belly, discouraging further rolling. His other hand stroked Jim's forehead.

Jim moaned long. "She does that all the time now. She doesn't want to be curled up anymore. She's stretching her whole body out straight." He breathed deeply and tried to project calm toward the writhing baby inside him. 

"Is bedrest really necessary?" he asked. "I can hardly move as it is, I'm so big. Why must I spend the next two weeks in bed like a beached whale?"

"Your body requires it in order to prepare, my Jim. Doctor McCoy..."

"Yeah, yeah. Bones thinks she'll be premature. How can she be premature when it feels like she's already overdue? I thought at this point we could discuss inducing labor, not postponing it. I...I know this is hard for you to understand, Spock, but I'm going to go crazy waiting for her to come out. I don't think I can stand two more days of this, let alone two more weeks."

"At minimum," Spock said.

Jim groaned and rubbed his belly. The skin rolled and jumped again, shifting wildly. Spock covered Jim's hand with his own and pressed warmth and comfort, willing their child to calm inside him and give him reprieve.

"You feel that, Spock?" Jim asked. "That's not just her repositioning in there. Those are contractions, okay? They're Braxton Hicks and...they don't hurt that bad, but they're still contractions. I do not want to sit through two more weeks of those while I can't do anything about it but lie there and take it and wait for it to get worse."

"You must, Jim," Spock whispered. "Your body is not ready for this. Our daughter may not need the time, but you do. Human males are not naturally equipped to birth children, let alone Vulcan children, which, as you have long realized by now, are both larger and heavier. Your body needs time to open itself gradually. The girdle of your hips is already in danger of fracturing during labor if the birth canal is not relaxed enough."

Spock smoothed Jim's hair back over his forehead in soothing strokes. He squeezed his shoulder and placed kisses along his temple. He held his face against Jim's and reached down with his long arms, kneading the tops of Jim's thighs underneath the curve of his belly. His fingers pressed into Jim's hips, his backside, around to the small of his back. 

"I will help all I can," he promised. "You will want for nothing while we wait for labor to begin."

"Except to push her out of me."

"No." Spock chuckled softly and nibbled Jim's ear. Then he sighed. "Slowly, my Jim. Even when labor begins, pushing at the birth itself will not occur until the stages much later once you are fully dilated. Doctor McCoy and I will walk you through every step of the way."

Jim stayed quiet for a few moments, just rubbing his belly. Slowly, he pulled his sweater down over his body again and smoothed it. With the puffy sweater now covering his belly, it looked somehow bigger yet. He ran his arms over his stomach again and again. He had lost track of how many times he'd done this throughout his pregnancy. His _extended 11 month_ pregnancy, thanks to Vulcan germination lengths. It was so reassuring to just caress this giant area of his body that had grown from nothing and held something so precious within. This baby that Spock made inside him, that he harbored and kept safe. To have carried her inside his body for so long now was unlike any experience he'd ever anticipated having. As ready as he was to have his body back again, he was apprehensive about how empty he knew he would feel. His wrists alternated directions without thought as he rubbed and rubbed, trying to soak in every last sensation of this big baby belly. She shifted deep inside him again. Squirming. He breathed through another slow contraction. His lower back was really starting to kill him.

"I'm scared, Spock."

Spock sighed and worked a hand behind Jim, kneading his lower back. "I know, k'diwa. I too have apprehensions. This is unchartered territory for us both. I myself do not care to know how vulnerable you will become while I can do nothing but watch you suffer."

"I'm not scared of the pain," Jim said. "Okay, I'm scared of it, yes. But I can handle that. I've handled pain long before now. Even though I know this is going to be really different. And no, don't even _start_ again on that. You are not taking it from me. You can help, but you are not going to meld with me and take away the pain. I need you fully aware outside of me."

Spock said nothing, but his breathing against Jim's back was tense. And Jim knew he would fight him on it. He knew half of his labor was going to be spent trying to keep Spock out of his head while he screamed off his own. He knew his trustworthy pain tolerance level that Bones hated was already going to be put to the test like never before. He was not looking forward to it. But he knew he could handle it...

"I'm more scared of not being in control," Jim whispered. "I'm scared of my body just taking over. I don't really trust it. I don't want to be powerless and just lying there as a helpless, delirious mess. I haven't been able to control my body for any of this. It's changed on its own. It's decided I can't walk now. It's decided to keep growing bigger even though I don't have the space to hold it. It's just...I've loved this, don't get me wrong. But I'm scared at what it's going to do and when it's going to decide to do it here at the end."

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's chest, pulling him tight. Jim's belly rose up below his forearms, and his lower back arched. Spock held him and rubbed his upper arms and pressed his mouth all over Jim's hair, kissing his forehead, his temple. He nuzzled his face beside Jim's and closed his eyes. Then he placed one hand on top of Jim's high on the apex of his belly. He wove their fingers together. Underneath their hands, Jim's belly clenched and moved. Jim made a small noise in his throat and breathed out slow through his nose as the practice contraction passed. Spock felt it ease, and his worried fingers relaxed slightly. 

"Nothing," Spock murmured, "is going to happen, my t'hy'la that we cannot get through together. You are not alone, ashayam, my precious k'diwa. I will anchor you and be your control from the beginning until the end. And after. I will not let you fall. Do you trust me?"

Jim nodded from deep within Spock's embrace. He closed his eyes along with Spock and pressed the side of his face closer to his mate's. They felt their daughter move about inside him. And, despite the discomfort, Jim let himself relax and just rest in Spock's arms, knowing his mate was watching over them both.


End file.
